Last call
by modoki c
Summary: Death fic'. tout est dans le titre


Autatrice: moi

Disclaimer : tout est à moi, rien n'est à Square Enix (ah non zut, c'est l'inverse… dommage)

Genre : Drama /!\ : death fic'

Note : merci à Akihito Omaru et à Asuka Tanku pour leurs précieux conseils.

* * *

Last call

Le bruit des armes résonnait dans la pénombre. Les cinq unités d'infanterie menée par le Soldat avançaient dans l'une des forets alentours à la ville de Junon. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux abords d'un tunnel creusé dans la roche à une date et pour une raison inconnue. Les six hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la galerie pour arriver rapidement à une bifurcation. Là, ils se séparèrent en deux équipes : le Soldat partit seul et laissa les cinq autres membres du groupe. Empruntant le passage de droite, les membres de la sécurité se hâtèrent vers leur objectif. Ils l'atteignirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard en atteignant une immense salle circulaire éclairée naturellement par des pierres incrustées dans la roche et qui dégageaient une lumière jaunâtre, créant ainsi une ambiance étrange.

Cette dernière aurait intrigué certaines personnes, aurait pu en faire rire d'autres, si sur le sol, ne se trouvait pas une vingtaine de cadavres ensanglantés et pas toujours en un seul morceau. Les responsables de ce carnage n'y était pas allé de main morte : égorgés, certains organes internes disparus et pour d'autres, un bras ou une jambe en moins, les corps étaient tout sauf plaisant à regarder, même pour quelqu'un en ayant déjà vu. Surmontant leur dégout, les 5 hommes s'avancèrent dans la salle et commencèrent à déplacer les corps et les membres arrachés au centre de la grotte. Ils dénombrèrent : trois soldats de secondes classes et 14 unités d'infanterie. S'adressant à son supérieur facilement reconnaissable à son col rouge, l'une des membres du groupe demanda :

« Ils ne devaient pas êtres dix-huit ?

- Selon le rapport si. On a du louper un corps, essayez de le trouver rapidement qu'on puisse partir d'ici, je vais finir par être malade »

Recommençant les recherches, ils se dispersèrent dans la caverne. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes:

« Capitaine, je l'ai trouvé. Il est toujours vivant et entier mais vraiment pas beau à voir, fit une voie enjouée au fond de la salle

- Des fois je me demande comment tu fais pour parler de ça comme si tu parlais du dernier film à succès sortit, lui répondit l'intéressé en le rejoignant

- Question d'habitudes je suppose.

- T'en as de drôles alors. Écarte toi, faut que je vérifie son état »

Effectivement, le survivant n'était pas « beau à voir » : son uniforme en lambeaux faisait apparaître de nombreuses et profondes traces de griffures d'où s'écoulait un large filet de sang. « La mort serait sans doute préférable pour lui, fut la seule pensée de l'unité pour le blessé alors qu'elle s'écartait du passage de son supérieur ».

Lâchant une bordée de juron, le capitaine s'accroupit près du blessé et activa une materia de soin, tout en demandant à l'un de ses subordonnés de joindre le Soldat, de l'informer de la situation puis d'appeler un médecin d'urgence. Se concentrant sur sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui venait d'arriver dans son dos.

Sentant quelque chose frôler son épaule, il se retourna brusquement pour se trouver nez à nez avec le général Sephiroth. Ce dernier se vit répondre par l'affirmative quand il posa une question quant à l'amélioration de l'état de santé de l'estropié. Il regarda le capitaine prodiguer des soins pendant quelques minutes puis se retourna lorsqu'une des unités, accompagnée de deux infirmiers munis d'un brancard, l'informa que le médecin venait d'arriver par hélicoptère et les attendait dehors.

Plaçant l'unité sur la civière avec d'infinies précaution, les brancardiers suivis de l'argenté et du capitaine d'unité, qui avait laissé à ses hommes le soin de transporter les cadavres hors de la grotte se dépêchèrent de se rendre à l'extérieur. Immédiatement après avoir quitté les tunnels, ils furent accueillis par le docteur Rist, réputé très bon dans ses soins mais également pour n'être aimable qu'avec les personnes malades et mutilés. Il aboya presque aux infirmiers de poser le brancard dans l'hélico. Ceci fait, il s'agenouilla à coté du blessé tandis que Sephiroth prenait place sur l'un des sièges, le capitaine restant seul avec les deux brancardiers. Retirant le casque de l'unité pour observer l'état de son crâne, le praticien rit jaune : les cheveux blonds et indisciplinés étaient devenus rouges à l'arrière de sa tête. Le diagnostic fut rapide : il avait heurté violemment la paroi rocheuse, en témoignait les petits bouts de roches incrustés dans la plaie. Débutant des soins approfondis, il commença par désinfecter et recoudre les plaies les plus profondes.

« Il va s'en sortir ?

- Oui, si l'on cesse de m'interrompre à tout bout de champs. A première vue, son pronostic vital n'a pas à être engagé et il sera surement réveillé dans une semaine au maximum. Mais il doit à tous prix éviter les chocs violents à la tête, cela pouvant s'avérer fatal dans son cas. »

Le général hocha la tête et se mit à observer en détail le patient de Rist. Étendu sur le sol, il avait la respiration erratique et suait à grosses gouttes. S'attardant sur son visage, il se dit que l'armée engageait des personnes vraiment trop jeunes pour ce métier. Ce n'était pas un homme mais un adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ans qui souffrait sur le sol de l'hélico. Le pilote les informa qu'ils seraient à Midgar dans une vingtaine de minutes. Soudain le blond se mit à gémir et à cracher du sang. Le docteur poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'argenté, précisa que ces signes montraient que le blessé reprenait conscience. Sephiroth sentit comme un poids quitter ses épaules et se permit un léger sourire.

La première secousse eu lieu dix minutes après. Pourtant légère, le médecin morigéna le pilote en lui demandant de ne pas voler comme une brute épaisse.

Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir les perturbations aériennes et encore moins les contrôler. S'apprêtant à répliquer, Rist fut stoppé dans son élan par une violente secousse. Tentant par réflexe, de se raccrocher à un objet stable, il lâcha le blond qui glissa vers l'avant et se cogna violemment la tête contre une caisse. Pestant contre son incompétence, le praticien se précipita vers le blessé

et s'apprêta à recommencer ses soins quand il sentit un liquide chaud couler contre sa main. Il releva légèrement son patient pour voir avec horreur que la blessure crânienne s'était rouverte et laissait à présent couler librement le sang.

Le médecin fixa la plaie quelques instants puis se reprit. Il savait que les chances de le sauver étaient minces, mais elles étaient là. Et il n'allait pas les laisser partir, pas maintenant qu'il était si près de Midgar. Il recommença les soins.

Le blond palissait à vue d'œil. Sa respiration était de plus en plus faible et irrégulière. Respirer semblait être un supplice et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux clos. Des gémissements miteux et plaintifs vinrent s'ajouter à son souffle inégal. Il se mit à trembler, comme si il était transi par un froid soudain, alors que la température qui régnait était plus qu'acceptable. Ses lèvres prirent une légère teinte bleutée et ne laissaient plus passer qu'une respiration basse et rauque. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, sous le coup de la douleur faisant apparaître deux orbes bleue rongés par la souffrance. Ses larmes continuaient de couler. Son regard suppliant croisa celui de l'argenté et semblait ne plus vouloir se décrocher, comme un appel à l'aide. On pouvait lire une furieuse envie de vivre faire surface sur cet océan de supplice. Ne pouvant supporter cette vision douloureuse, Sephiroth ferma les yeux, se détestant pour cette action honteuse. Quand il les rouvrit, l'autre s'était mis à cracher du sang, rendant sa pitoyable respiration encore plus difficile. Bientôt, elle fut quasiment inaudible pour finalement devenir inexistante. Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent presque instantanément et son visage se détendit Il rendit l'âme dans un dernier soupir, sur le sol froid de l'hélicoptère. Son regard était fixé sur le vide, laissant sur sa figure une expression de peine intense. Les larmes avaient tracées des sillons rouges sur ses joues blanches et le sang continuait de couler d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Machinalement, le médecin passa sa main sur son visage, lui fermant définitivement les yeux et les lèvres.

Un silence pesant s'installa à l'arrière de l'engin. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, le général ne savait plus quoi penser. Entre le soulagement de savoir que cet adolescent ne souffrirait plus et la tristesse de voir mourir quelqu'un de si jeune, il était égaré dans ses pensées et paraissait ne plus vouloir en sortir. Il revoyait ce regard suppliant et repensais à la manière dont il l'avait lâchement abandonné

Le médecin lui aussi, semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger, une expression de profond dégout de lui-même affiché sur le visage.

Se levant et s'approchant du corps, Sephiroth avait l'impression d'être devenu sourd. Il se baissa et ramassa le PHS du blond qui avait glissé de sa poche. « Avec ça au moins, on pourra prévenir ses proches » pensa t-il.

Soudain, l'appareil vibra et instinctivement, l'argenté le porta à son oreille :

« Hey chocoboy ! C'est Zack » [1]

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Une petite review ?

[1] : On m'a proposé une autre fin qui commence après « pensa t'il » et qui donne ça :

_Pressant le corps sans vie contre son torse musclé et imberbe (de ce qu'on en voit en tout cas...),_Sephiroth ne savait plus quoi penser.

Soudain l'appareil vibra et instinctivement, l'argenté le porte à son oreille :

« Hey chocoboy ! C'est Zack.

- Son corps est à moi, hurla alors le général avec une voix suraiguë avant de refermer violemment le clapet du PHS, qu'il jeta avec rage sur la paroi de l'hélicoptère »

_(Oui, parce que Sephi a des penchants nécrophiles...)_

_pour répondre à une review:  
_

Je ne définirai personnellement pas cette fanfiction comme une histoire "sadique" ; le sadisme étant par définition de la torture physique et mentale infligée à quelqu'un. Par contre, j'admets que cette fanfiction est poignante, triste et émouvante. Après tout, que peut-on attendre d'autre d'une Deathfic ? Tu savais à quoi tu t'exposais en lisant : un mort, de la tristesse...


End file.
